Jack Sparrow's Jewel of the Sea
by Slain By Bunnies
Summary: REVAMPED up to ch 8: Ula leaves her life behind for a few days to try and reclaim her sanity, but a terrible storm leaves her stranded on an island where she meets the most fearsom pirate in the spanish maine, Captain Jack Sparrow. ...
1. A captured Jewel

_Ula leaves her life behind for a few days to try and reclaim her sanity, but a terrible storm leaves her stranded on an island where she meets the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Maine, Captain Jack Sparrow. They have many wild adventures together including, rum, a dog named Jeffery, some crazy escapes and so much more._

_**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own POTC, but when I rule the world I will! MUAHAHAHAHAH!_

Chapter 1: A captured Jewel

It was nearly dark when I boarded the ship. The air was getting cooler and the sun almost disappeared behind the horizon. I am on my way to Barbados to enjoy a much needed, two weeks of sunshine and fresh air. Ever since I first visited the ocean when I was a little girl, I have dreamed of a life at sea. It was almost like my dream was becoming a reality. Well, at least for a short while.

My dark brown hair was up in a tight bun, bringing out the features of my face. I had high cheekbones that rounded perfectly when I smiled. My green eyes stood out against the black eyeliner and dark brown eye shadow I had carefully put on earlier that day. I had a slender body due to me not eating a lot during the last few weeks as a cause to my feelings towards my occupation. The dress I was wearing was one of the few nice pieces of clothing I had, and even so, it wasn't very nice. It was light pink and loose fitting, now because of the sudden change in my eating habits, and had no sleeves. It was nothing fancy, no corset to make me seem skinnier than I really was, no fancy lace, and no embroidery. My boss wouldn't allow me to have nice things. I once made that mistake; he accused me of steeling a ruby necklace I had saved up for years to buy, and then he took it from me and gave it 'back' to his dreadful wife. It will be dreadful when I have to return to that horrendous life.

It was about three hours after we set sail when the waves began to grow. The sky turned black with clouds as dark as the deepest hole in the ocean. It could have been because the sun had disappeared or maybe they really were that black. A crewmember named Smith sent me below deck to safety. I had to admit, I was rather interested to see how the crew reacted to situations such as this, however, if I was on deck I would most likely fall overboard.

The giant ship rocked back and forth interrupting my thoughts; it felt like it would flip over. I was grabbing at random things just trying to stay up right; I hadn't had a chance to grow my sea legs yet, so it was already hard for me to stand upright.

I could hear the roars coming from the blackened sky and see the flashes through small window in my room. I heard a loud boom, which was followed by a cracking noise. I knew that something was terribly wrong. I could hear shouting on deck. There were footsteps approaching my room fast, I stared towards the door in anticipation. The door swung open making me jump, "Miss, we've been hit by a bolt of lightning."

"We have? Is the ship alright?" I asked the man a bit scared and excited.

"I'm afraid not Miss. In an hour or so we may be completely underwater, and there is no land in sight."

Startled at the news I stared blankly at the floor, the loose strands of my hair falling in front of my face. "Well don't we have row boats on board?" I asked the man, my eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, well we did, the waves have knocked them away... I'm afraid to say this, but there is a small chance we can survive. If you'd like you can just stay here, or you can come up to the deck. The storm has lightened up and the ocean has clamed. You might have a better chance to survive up on deck."

I could only think of saying, "Oh...I see..." The man walked out the door and went back on deck to battle the storm that may have killed us all.

This was only about the second time I had been on a ship like this. So I had no idea what to do. I went up deck and stared out into the slightly roaring sea. I made a silent promise to myself that if I made it through this I will live every day to the fullest; I will take the chances I would normally stroll past. I would no longer live my life in regret, being stuck with a lifestyle that made me unhappy. My father, had once showed me the ocean, that was my happiest day. But because of me being a woman, there was little I could do. So I was stuck being a maid to a married man who would hit on me every chance he had. I nearly killed myself I hated my life so much. I gathered all the money I had earned and I paid a man to take me to the Caribbean. And now, as I thought things couldn't get worse, I was sinking into the Ocean. I slowly began to get closer and closer to the water as the ship sunk. After about an hour the water was at my ankles, it felt cool and refreshing. The ship was almost completely submerged. I closed my eyes and just dreamed about a life I thought I might never have to live. When I opened my eyes I was gently floating in the sea on a large board that must have come off of the ship. How I got on it I may never know, something inside me knew, death was not a possibility. I filled my mind with thoughts of love and a new life that I knew I always wanted and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was drifting towards a beach on the tide. I felt so relaxed, like the sea just carried all of my troubles away. It was daylight and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. I got off the board that saved my life and I felt like I had a new reason to live. I couldn't give up, not now. I was going to survive. It was a very small island. It only took me a few hours to walk around it. I found were I started and realized I was alone. My stomach rumbled so I found some coconuts and cracked them open on a rock. I managed to get some juice from it and I ate the insides. I always hated coconuts, but something drew me to them. It was an uncontrollable urge to eat them. By the time I accomplished all this it was already starting to get dark. I went into a jungle of palm trees to gather some dead wood so that I could 'try' to build a fire, never actually building one before. It took me about an hour to finally keep a flame lit, but I did it and that's all that mattered. I laid close to the fire so that I could stay warm and stared up at the stars and slowly drifted of to sleep as the fire died down.

I woke up to a crash and a bunch of loud voices.

"Arg! Would you watch what you're doing so that we may get off this spit of land today!" A scratchy voice yelled.

"Aye sir." I heard the second voice reply. _I'm saved_ I thought as I ran out to them. As I got closer I realized what I was running to. I stopped dead in my tracks. I found myself face to face with pirates. Having never actually seen a pirate before I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I didn't know if they saw me. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to see me. I've heard the stories of pirates and what they did to people whom discovered their source of plunder. I was terrified and yet fascinated.

Suddenly someone put a bag over my head and grabbed me saying, "Arg! I don't know who you are or how you got here missy, but I better take you to the captain and see what he has to say about this."

I kicked and screamed, "Let me go you bloody pirate!" as the man with the scratchy voice carried me to a row boat and then onto his ship "And what are you going to do about it missy?" He later replied to my screaming.

"Let her go." I heard a mysterious voice say. "There is no need to be so rough with a young lady such as herself." With that the man with the scratchy voice removed the bag from my head. I saw the face that belonged to the source of the mysterious voice. He was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on, even for a pirate, it was hard for me to stay mad after my abduction due to the fact that my insides had melted from staring into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He had dark brown hair that was in dreadlocks and had all sorts of items braided into it.

"Aye Jack. She saw us carrying our treasure from the island. We don't want anyone to be hearing of this; we don't need the trouble of protecting our booty."

"What is the name young missy?"

"Ula."

"Ula?" He replied, "That's an odd name now isn't it."

"It means jewel of the sea, my father was particularly fond of the ocean." I paused, "May I inquire to what your name is?"

"Jewel of the sea ay?" He squinted, "I knew a man that spoke of naming a child after the sea; I can't quite remember who it was though. No matter, my name's Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack, or Jack if you prefer"

"Well, Jack, will you let me go?" I replied coolly acting like this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Eventually luv. But for now you're stuck with us, unless you'd rather stay on that island and wait for someone else to come along and rescue you?"

"Fine. I'll stay." I said trying to sound displeased, which might I add, was hard in his presence. I have heard many stories of Captain Jack Sparrow; I also heard he was a bit of a lady's man. So I figure it best to keep a distance, which by the looks of things may be hard.

_A/N: Please Review! _


	2. Alone with Jack

Chapter 2: Alone with Jack

After I melted in front of Jack, he had a crewmember escort me to the room I was to be locked up in for the trip. As we walked away I stared back at him. _Why does he have to be so attractive? _I thought to myself. "Here we are Miss." The man said to me as he opened the door and shoved me inside. The door slammed shut behind me and I heard a click when he locked the door.

"So this is what a pirate ship looks like." I said to myself. "Its cleaner than I thought it would be."

The room was small, there was small window letting in what little light it could. I peered out of it and saw the waves and a dolphin jumping in the distance. There was a chair sitting in the corner with a footstool in front of it. The chair had a wooden backing with a little cushion in the center and the seat had a cushion with a button in the center. There were arms on the chair and the armrests had little cushions on them too. The chair looked very old to me, almost an antique. It looked worn in and it didn't look very comfortable. I walked over to the chair studying it. I sat down and propped my feet up on the matching footstool. It was the most comfortable chair I ever sat in. I almost immediately fell asleep in it. I threw my left leg over my right and just sunk into the chair. If they were going to let me go they would have to pry me from this chair.

* * *

"Ello' love" I heard the mysterious voice say. I turned around and Jack Sparrow was standing right behind me. "What brings you hear?" He said with a drunken slur. "What are you talking about Mr. Sparrow...you brought me hear." I confusedly replied. "Please, just call me Jack. And it is you who brought me hear."

Now I was even more confused. "Are you drunk Mr... I mean Jack?"

"It depends on what you mean by drunk, luv."

"Jack you're scaring me."

"Relax love." Suddenly he leaned forward and started kissing my neck. I shoved him back and slapped him.

"I am not that kind of girl to start making out with a man I just met on a boat full of pirates."

"What are you talking about luv, we are the only ones here?"

Now more confused I looked around. We were standing on a beautiful beach with the sun setting in front of us. "Jack! How did we get here?"

"Shhhhhhh... don't spoil the moment luv." He leaned in to kiss my lips...

* * *

I opened my eyes and Jack was standing over me. "Having a nice dream luv?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You talk in your sleep."

Suddenly embarrassed I snapped, "It was a nightmare."

"Whatever you say." He said with a smirk. I could tell he knew I was lying. As if it wasn't hard enough to lie to man who looks as good as he did, I wasn't a very good liar in the first place... unless I was drunk of course.

"Jack I'm curious to know."

"Yes luv?"

"Why are you calling me luv?"

"Just bad habit luv, don't take it personally."

"So, what were you doing standing over me while I was sleeping?" I asked inquisitively.

"I was going to tell you we were here but you just looked so peaceful and then I heard you say my name."

My face blushed, "You were just drinking rum with me,' I lied, "that's it."

"Alright luv, whatever you say."

"Where did you say we were?"

"I didn't. Port Hobo."

"Port Hobo? For some reason it sounds familiar..."


	3. A Forgotten Past Revealed

Ok, so there is going to be a lot of talking in this one. Don't ask why that's just the way I wrote it! HOW DARE YOU STAND UP TO ME! bites head off with amazing alien powers MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 3: A Forgotten Past Revealed

We had to take a rowboat to get ashore. The ship was too fat. When we got ashore, everyone looked at us and slowly, everyone started to disappear into their homes. This place was strangely familiar and it scared me. Soon we heard marching and it was only getting closer. "Jack?" I said scared.

"Yes luv?"

"Something is wrong." For a moment we were motionless. Then we saw the guards getting closer.

"We're going back to the boat!" Jack shouted.

"I'm right behind you!" I shouted back. Suddenly a guard came out in front of us.

"Halt!" he yelled pointing a gun at us. The rest of the guards caught up and cuffed us.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Oh yes you did Missy. Don't you remember this place?" The guard asked me.

"No! I've never even been here before." I said confused.

"Oh really, you must remember, you killed seven people here." He said accusingly.

Jack looked at me in surprise. "Really… That's interesting. You don't really seam like the type. You sure fooled me."

"Shut up Jack!" I shouted, "I didn't kill anyone. I'm just a maid!" Soon we were at the prison and they threw us in and locked us up.

"I don't think you will be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, now are you Miss Turner?"

Jack gave me a funny drunken stare. "Did he just call you Miss… Turner?"

"Yeah, so that's my last name."

"And what was your fathers name I wonder?"

"Oh I don't know…. I never met him… I think it was… William Turner. Yes that's it."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason really. By the way, what do they mean when they say you killed seven people?"

"I don't know Jack… but they are going to hang me for it aren't they?"

"Lets not think about that luv." He said sympathetically. "You look cold and tired, why don't you come sit with me and sleep."

"After what you heard what I supposedly did you still want to be in the same room as me? Let alone sit with me?"

"Well, being in the same room, we don't really have any choice now do we? So why not?" I thought about it for a second and I was cold. So I walked over to him sitting on the floor and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and held me tight. Something inside me made me wrap my arms around him. He was warm and I got comfortable right away and drifted away to sleep.


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4: The Escape

Once again I started to talk in my sleep, "no." I whimpered. Somehow my whimper woke up Jack. As he regained his consciousness he smirked thinking he would get to here another one of my fantasies. I jumped which startled Jack and made him jump. I started to scream and shout.

"Ula, Ula! Wake up luv!" I opened my eyes and started shaking holding him closer to me. "Bad dream luv?"

"I did it..." I whispered.

"What's that luv?" He asked loosening his grip on me.

"I did it." I said a bit louder.

"What did ye do?"

"I DID IT!" I shouted at him, "I killed all those people."

"It was just a dream luv."

"No this was different, these… are memories." I felt Jack start scooting very slowly away from me.

"Don't worry luv, I always escape from these situations. And when I do I'll take you with me. You're not going to the gallows just yet, even if you did do it."

"Well how do you suppose we get out of here?"

"Last time there was a dog."

"A dog?" I asked puzzled.

"Aye, a dog with a ring of keys in the little bastards mouth. He wouldn't give 'em to me of course, but maybe you might have more luck than Ol' Jack."

"Ok... do you see a dog?"

"Hold on let me check." He got up and walked up to the bars. "Here doggy, here doggy." A large black dog emerged from the shadows. Wide eyed we stared at the huge beast. "You good with animals luv?"

"How am I supposed to know, I probably spent to much time killing innocent people."

"Come off it luv, you know you're sorry, and I know we both want out of here. Try calling that mangy mutt."

I walked over to the bars. "Uh he...here doggy. Come here b…boy or eh girl?" The dog walked closer to me, he was just in arms length. I started to reach for the keys and the dog snarled at me. "Jack I don't think this will work, anyways I would like to keep my arm."

"Try reaching out to pet it, and then grab the keys."

"Um ok." I reached out and poked the dog's nose. The dog gave me a look like Jack gave him rum and I had two heads. Again I reached out, but this time I pet the dog's muzzle. As I slowly reached my hand back I slowly wrapped my fingers around the key ring. The dog pulled back, so I pulled back. The dog was wagging his nub. He was playing! I finally got the keys and unlocked the cell.

"Great job luv!" We snuck out of the prison and found _stole _some cloaks to cover our faces. We made our way back to Jacks ship and crew. As we crept through the town I noticed a small black figure following us. As we leaned around a corner the black figure jumped on me. It was the dog. "Looks like you made a new friend luv." Jack muttered. We finally got back to the ship or where the ship would have been if they hadn't left us behind.

"Great just great!" I screamed, "Not only did I just find out I killed a bunch of people and am also punished to be hanged, I'm stuck here now."

"We could always commandeer a ship."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"You just leave that up to me." Curiously, I followed Jack to the ship I suppose we would be commandeering. He started talking to a man guarding the ship. The man quickly ran off.

I walked up to Jack, "What did you tell him?"

"That I was a very lonely guy and hadn't had any sort of companionship for a very, very long time."

"What did he say?" I was eager to know.

"He would meet me at this place that I have already forgotten."

"Jack that's scary."

"I know luv, lets get out of here before they find out we are missing and before that guy comes back."

"Hold on a second Jack," I turned around saying, "Jeffrey, Jeffrey, come here boy!"

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I can't leave without Jeffrey."

"Woman, you keep getting weirder and weirder, and I haven't even known you very long. Are you over the fact that you killed seven innocent people?" The large dog jumped on me and licked my face.

"Thanks for reminding me and no, there will be plenty of time to freak out about that and figure out what happened later, and what makes you think they were even innocent?"

"That's what you screamed at me earlier." Jack replied.

"Oh right…" We got on the boat and got ready to make way, Jack showing me how of course, and got as far away as we could before we could finally relax.


	5. Too Much Rum

Chapter 5: Too Much Rum

I was standing at the bow of the boat drinking some much-needed rum while Jack was steering the ship. I turned around and looked at him, he stared back. I saw him squint his eyes and almost immediately come running forward. "Where did you get that?" He asked anxiously.

"I found it in a cupboard somewhere." I said teasingly.

"Ye wouldn't mind sharing that with Ol' Jack now would you?

" I don't know… I am pretty thirsty and it has been an awfully long time since my last drink. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be steering the ship, I wouldn't want you to crash into a rock or something." I saw Jacks eyes get really big. He snatched at the bottle of his beloved rum and knocked it into the sea.

"My rum!"

"You're rum? That was my bottle, you just wasted a perfectly good bottle of rum!"

"Please tell me there's more!" Jack looked scared, so I played with his mind a little.

sigh "No Jack, that was the only bottle I could find." Now he looked really scared.

"Ok… I'm going in after it!"

He was about to jump over board to get the rum and I shouted, "No Jack, there is two full cupboards of it!" A wave of relief went across his face.

"Take me to it!"

"Fine, have it your way. Go steer the ship and I'll bring you a bottle."

"Oh goody, goody." Jack said excitedly almost skipping away. A few moments later I appeared from were the 'secret' stash was at, which I moved so that he wouldn't find it. If he knew where it was I feared he would drink it all. I handed him the rum and he chugged half the bottle.

"Slow down Jack!" I said a tiny bit surprised, "that's all you're getting till tomorrow." Once again his eyes got really big.

"You like seeing me in pain, don't you luv."

"No, I just don't know how long I'm going to be stuck on this ship. Where are we going?"

"Port Royal, I want you to meet a friend."

"Alright, if you're a good boy ill give you another bottle of rum later." I gave Jack an evil smile and went back to the bow of the boat and stared out to sea. I didn't realize how long I was there until the sky got brighter and the sun began to rise. Making the stars and the moon disappear. "Jack must be craving for rum." I said aloud to myself. I went to where the rum was stashed and found Jack looking frantically for it. "You're never going to find it." I said startling Jack.

"You don't understand how bad I need it!" I smiled and started to walk away. "But I was good. And you said I could have some more if I was good!"

"I will, just not now. If I get it now you might find out where it's at and then there won't be any rum for anyone." He went back to steering the ship and I snuck out a couple bottles. "Here, are you happy now?"

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"You'll thank me later." I walked away taking a sip of my rum. After I finished the bottle. I went to my 'secret' stash and got some more. And then I did it again. The next thing I knew I was standing on the railing at the bow of the boat shouting, "Look Jack!" He looked up to see what I was doing. I look of shock went across his face.

"No! Don't do that!"

"I can fly! WEEEEEE!" He came up behind me a grabbed me pulling me down making me fall on top of him, which cause him to fall. "Awwwwww… you're such a party Jack, pooper."

It took Jack a little while for him to figure out what I said, "I think you have had a little too much to drink luv." He said finally. "How much did you have?"

"This many." I said holding out 10 fingers.

"How many were there?" He said frightened.

"This many!" I said once again holding out 10 fingers. "You know what Jack."

"You drank it all! There's no way!"

"You are one beautiful pirate."

"You, YOU… what was that." I poke his nose and giggled. "Come on luv, I better lock you up somewhere before you do something incredibly stup…"

I grabbed his hat and put it on my head. "Look I'm a pirate! ARRGG!"

"Me hat! Give it back! I don't look like a captain with out it!" I ran up to the to the steering wheel on the boat grabbed it and gave it a quick spin. "Not good, NOT GOOD!" The boat made a sharp turn causing the both of us to fall over. He got up and ran over to me. Apparently the fall made the hat fall off. "Where's me hat!"

"I fell…" I said with a drunken slur. He turned his head and saw his hat. He picked it up brushed it off and put it back on his head. He was about the scream at me as I passed out. He stepped over me and turned us back on course.

"That rum would have been safer if I hid it from you. I can hold my liquor…" He said picking me up. He brought me into one of the small rooms on the ship shut the door and locked me in. He walked into the room he thought the rum would be in. Sure enough it was. The last time I got the rum out I left the not so secret, secret cupboard open along with seven emptied bottles of rum.


	6. Family Reunion

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

I opened my eyes the next morning with a terrible headache. I was in a small room and Jeffery was lying against my side. Good morning Jeffery. He looked up at me and gave me a kiss. I patted his head and got up. "Whoa." I felt really dizzy for a moment and finally regained my balance. I walked over to the door and tried to open it. "What the…?" I started to pull and tug at the door. "JACK! JACK YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE!" It was quiet for a moment and then I heard footsteps.

"Sorry about that luv. You got very drunk last night and almost killed us, plus you took me hat." He said as he opened the door.

The sunlight burned my eyes. It took me a few minutes to adjust. "Where are we?"

"Port Royal."

"What are we doing here?"

"I want you to meet my friend."

"Oh yes, you've mentioned that before."

"He's a eunuch, lovely singing voice though." I gave Jack a strange look and followed him down some streets past some of the houses until we came to a black smith shop. "After you." He said opening the door. I walked in and saw a man passed out in a chair and another one hard at work making a sword.

He looked up and smiled, "Jack! What are you doing here? If the Royal navy sees you you're a dead man!"

"Yes I know, but I wanted you to meet a friend."

Will looked at me and then at Jack.

"You know I'm married to Elizabeth now?"

"Yes, of course, you have the wrong idea."

Will reached out and grabbed my hand and kissed it, "Hello, I'm Will Turner." He let go of my hand and I just stood there for a moment and stared at will with my eyes wide and with my hand still extended. He looked at Jack who was smiling, "Is she ok?" I heard him whisper.

"I… I'm Ula… Turner." I said surprised. He looked at me puzzled for a minute and finally caught on.

"Turner?" He asked puzzled. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"This is the second child of Boot Strap Bill." Jack said all too quickly.

"But that's impossible!" Will said loudly. I just stared at Will's face thinking of what my mother had told me about my father.

"You look just like him… I mean, I never met him before, but my mother described him to me all so well. You look just as she described." We were all silent for a moment.

"I think we should all go out for drinks!" Jacks said excitedly.

"They'll hang you." Will reminded him.

"Right, so why don't we go to Tortuga!"

"Why Tortuga? Because it is just so much more convenient." Will inquired.

"I love Tortuga…" Jack said with a childish tone.

"Alright, I'll have to tell Elizabeth first, go back to the docks and ill meet you there."

"So now the whelp is giving orders?"

"You want the drinks or not?" Will smirked. Jack grabbed me and pulled me out the door as if he was trying to speed time along with us.

"You know there is rum on the ship right?"

"Aye! But it's not the same as drinking in Tortuga!"

We stood at the docks waiting for Will. I began to ponder why Jack hadn't just dropped me off in some town yet. "Jack?"

"Aye luv?"

"Why am I still here? With you I mean… Are you going to let me go?"

"I'll let you leave when ever you want to luv. Do you want to leave?" I paused for a moment trying to figure out what I wanted to say. My hesitation caused Jack to grin.

"I'd like to stay for a little while longer. If it's alright with you, Captain." Jack kept smiling.

"You're a strange woman Miss Turner, and I hope to figure out how your mind works before you leave."

"Ok Jack, I'll leave when you figure out how my mind works."

"We have an accord." Jack said as he reached out and shook my hand. Oh and your going to love Tortuga, it's a pirates paradise."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not really a pirate."

"Aye, but you could be." He said looking at me as though he was picturing me in a pirate getup with a sword at hand. I looked at him for a moment, I had forgotten how gorgeous he was and then Will approached us. "Ah Will!" Together we boarded the ship, "Welcome aboard the uh… the…. ship."

"What happened to the Pearl? Did you loose it again?" Will asked.

"Ah, those bloody pirates left us to die at Port Hobo. Apparently Ula here has made herself quite a name."

"Please Jack, I'm trying to forget about that." I said sounding pained just by the thought of it.

"Sorry luv, I'm just so fascinated by it. You really don't look like the type."

"Look like what type?" Will questioned.

"Nothing." Jack and I said in unison.

"Sorry I asked."

"So…" I said looking at Will, "You're a eunuch?"

He looked at Jack and rolled his eyes at him, "Would you stop telling people that! I am not a eunuch!"

"But you _have_ got a lovely singing voice!" Jack taunted.


	7. A Night In Tortuga

Chapter 7: A Night in Tortuga

We arrived in Tortuga about an hour after the sun set. There were drunk pirates everywhere chasing after girl, most of them looking dirty.

"This is Tortuga?" I said looking at Jack. He had a very pleased look on his face. Like this, place, was his baby.

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"Well it seems kind of…"

"Kind of what?"'

"Filthy."

"You'll like it! Trust me, eventually you will like it, and if you don't, just pretend. Savvy?"

"Alright, but only for you, now give me some rum, maybe then this place wont look like a dump."

"Aye luv! Follow me, and stay close, not all pirates are as nice as I." Soon we both ended up with rum in our hands and Jack and I had a little contest to see who could drink the most at one time. It took three bottles of rum for me to win. Jack stopped halfway through the third one and almost fell backwards. After my last sip I let out a big long belch. Jack gave me a funny drunken stare.

"Um… better out than in?" I said with a smile. "Will's missing out, this is a lot of fun."

"He said he would catch up with us."

"What did he say he was do-" A man came up behind me and grabbed my arm. "OUCH! Get your filthy hands off-" He started kissing me. My eyes got really big and I kneed him in the mommy daddy button full force. He screamed and started cursing at me. He finally got the strength to stand up strait and tried to strike me.

"Why you bloody wench!" He screamed at me, only I wasn't standing there anymore.

"That is no way to be treating a lady." Jack said pointing a pistol at the man's face.

"Aye, sorry Jack, I didn't know she was yours."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you." The man then walked away to find another girl to torment.

"Yours? How many women have you been with around here?"

"That's not important luv…"  
"Well sure it is," I said cutting him off, "I would like to know."

"What have you heard?"

"Well there are many stories I suppose-"

"Not nearly as many as people would like to believe. It's mostly just gossip."

"I see. So what stories _aren't_ gossip?"

"All in good time, luv."

Jack handed me a bottle of rum, which I took a nice long drink of.


	8. A Change In Attire

Chapter 8: A Change In Attire

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back on the ship. But how did I get here. The last thing I remember was kicking that man where it counted. I looked around and saw that I was lying on the floor of a wooden room. I tried to get up but something was holding me down. Then I realized there was something soft under my head. I reached for what was holding me down and felt a hand. A look of shock went across my face. "Oh no." I said in a whisper. I tried to get up but the man just held me tighter. I turned my head as far as I could to see who it was. It was Jack.

"JACK!" I shouted almost screaming. "LET ME GO!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me." I heard him whisper.

"JACK LET GO!" He only held me tighter. For a moment I just laid there. It felt nice; even if he was asleep I haven't been held so close to anyone in a very long time. I almost fell back to sleep but he rolled over taking his arm off my waist and loosened his grip. I got up slowly and looked down at Jack. Almost instantly I rolled over laughing, "HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! JACK!" He finally opened his eyes. As he came too he gave me a funny look.

"Since when did you wear pirate clothes luv?" I looked at what I was wearing and started laughing so hard I couldn't breath. "What's so funny luv?" All I could do was laugh. Then I saw him recognize something I was wearing. I pointed at him and started laughing even harder, which I didn't think was possible. "ULA! WHY ARE _YOU_ WEARING _MY_ CLOTHES?" I fell on the floor gasping for air I was laughing so hard. Finally he looked down at what he was wearing, I saw his eyes get really big. "Ula," He said calmly, "Why am I wearing your dress?"

Suddenly the door opened behind us. "Jack the Black- oh, HAHAHA!" Jack gave Will an evil glare. "Why are you wearing a dress," Will said looking at Jack. Then his attention turned to me and he giggled, "What did you guys do last night?" Will asked with a giant grin.

"I know how amusing this must be to the both of you, but I would like _my_ clothes back."

"As much as I'd like to, these clothes are very comfortable."

"Well we can see a lot more than I'm sure ye would like. Not saying that _I_ don't like it." He said with a smirk. I looked down remembering how low Jack's shirt went. I looked for some extra buttons to button it up but found none. I was normally a very modest person but for some reason this didn't bother me. I just shrugged and turned to Will.

"What were you saying?"

"What?" He said looking at me confused. "Oh yes, the Black Pearl is at the docks. I spoke with the crew and they said they thought they would find you here."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I said with an evil smirk.

"Oh no, not without my clothes!" Jack demanded.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" I asked teasingly.

"I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?" I said slowly.

"ANYTHING!" He almost screamed.

"Alright, let me think... Oh I got it!" I said with my evil smile.

"Oh, I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Ok, you have to go without drinking for a week."

"What?"

"Wait I'm not finished, and if you do drink you have to switch clothes with me for an entire day!"

"WHAT! YOUR DAFT!"

"Well are you going to do it? If you don't you can just wear my dress today."

"Alright luv." He said almost in a sad whisper. "I'll do it, just give me back my clothes and not a word to the crew!" We quickly changed and headed to the Black Pearl.

"Jeffrey, come here boy." I called until I saw him running towards me, "What are you going to do with the other ship?" I wondered.

"I'm going to put a few members of my crew on it, maybe I can start my own fleet." He looked as though he were in a land of dreams, his eyes filled with hope staring off into the horizon. Jack Sparrow, although a pirate, was a man of hopes and dreams.


	9. A Day Without Rum

Chapter 9: A Day Without Rum

We walked towards the Black Pearl, Jacks face still blushing. I had a big smile on my face; him wearing a dress was forever embedded in my mind.

"Ahoy there Jack. We thought we'd find ye here." Said a gray haired pirate.

"Yeah, well let's get out of here, it makes me sad."

"Whaa? Did ye just say ye wanted to _leave _Tortuga? I usually have to drag ye out of here."

"Lets just get out of here."

"Aye Captain." The man walked away to tell the rest of the crew what was going on.

"So Jack…" I said looking up at him.

"Yes luv?"

"How _did_ we end up switching clothes?"

"I don't remember luv. But I'm dieing without my rum."

"How long has it been?"

"Five minutes."

I busted out laughing, "This is killing you isn't it?" He just stared at me. "Don't worry, I wont be _too_ mean!"

"Jeffrey is going to stay on the other ship. I don't want my crew getting bit."

My eyes got _really_ big, "What? NO! NOT JEFFREY!"

"I don't get rum, you don't get Jeffrey."  
"  
Oh is that how you want to play?"

He squinted his eyes at me, "I think you know very well."

"OH IT'S ON! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT! YOU WILL!"

"Alright luv."

"I'll be back!" I walked away disappearing into town.

'What is that woman doing' Jack wondered.

15 minutes later I came back to the ship with a wagon of rum. Jack was getting the boat ready; I slowly started to make my way towards him lugging my rum behind me. "Hey Jack, were should I put my stuff?"

"Your wha-" He looked at what I was carrying behind me. His is eyes got really big.

"So Jack, where?"

"Mr. Gibbs, show Miss. Turner her room."

"Aye Jack." He grabbed my arm and directed me to a room. There was a bed in the corner tied to the wall. I guessed it was to keep it from sliding around the room on stormy nights. There was a desk and a small dresser. On the dresser there was a porcelain bowl and pitcher, I assumed it was for washing hands. "This will be your room Miss Turner."

"Please, call me Ula." After that the man left and shut the door. I looked around the room for a place to hide the rum. Even though Jack wouldn't dare drink it under these circumstances I didn't want him taking it from me. I know that he will be thinking 'if I can't have it, ye can't have it.' So where to put it? I walked around the room looking for a good place. I stepped on a floorboard and it moved. "God, this place is a deathtrap! Wait a second..." I reached down and tugged on the floorboard. It came up a little but not enough. I pulled a little harder, finally a nail popped up and the floorboard came up enough for me to hide a few bottles of rum. I fit as many as I could and put the rest in the dresser. I grabbed one bottle and went to go find Jack. I found him leaning sadly against the ships steering wheel. "Hi Jack!" I said waiting for him to look before I took a sip.

He turned around and looked at me, "Oh it's ye."

"Want some ru- oh, oops. I forgot for a minute, YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!"

"Don't worry luv, I'll get my revenge."

"I'll be waiting." I said walking away taking another sip of rum, err; fine I mean a drink... yeah that's it. OH FINE I CHUGGED THE THING! I heard Jack whimper and I laughed inside my head. I guess I was being a little hard on him. I bet if he had to choose between rum and women, he'd pick rum. After a few bottles of rum my world got a little fuzzy until soon, it felt like I was just floating about the ship with no control. When I finally regained control of myself I was wobbling across the deck. My foot got caught on a little tiny rock and I collapsed onto the deck. I couldn't get back up so I just laid there. A few moments later some fury thing crawled up to me. "Hello Jeffrey! I thought they put you on the other shoop." The animal just stared at me. "Does little Jeffrey want to give me a kiss? Wait, something's different about you... DID YOU DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR HAIR?" Suddenly there was this loud noise. I jumped about a foot, well I would have if I wasn't so drunk. I looked at Jeffrey. "NOOO! JEFFREY! SOMEBODY TOOK YOUR HEAD! JEEEFFFFFREEEYYYY! WHY? WHY MY JEFFREY?" I heard some mumbling, "JEFFREY IS THAT YOU, SPEAK TO ME!" Suddenly I was floating in the air. Then I realized that someone was floating with me. "Jack someone took Jeffrey's head!"

"You're bloody drunk. That was a rat ye lunatic." He opened up a door and threw me into my bed. I slowly floated down to it and hit with a loud bang.

"Owie..." I mumbled. A hand grabbed mine and tied me to the bed. I heard a voice come out of nowhere, "That should keep ye in here." Then I did what drunk people do best; I passed out.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	10. The True Ula Unleashed

Chapter 10: The True Ula Unleashed

I woke up suspecting it was morning. I went to stretch, but something was stopping me. I looked at my hands and saw I was tied to a bed. "What the-" I said loudly. Once again I blacked out and ended up getting stuck in a room. I was trying to figure a way to untie myself when the door swung open. "Will! So glad to see you!"

"ULA! Are you ok?"

"Yeah wh-"

"Did someone take advantage of you?"

"WHAT? NO! At least I don't think so... I got drunk, and from what I hear I do crazy things when I'm drunk."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I can't remember. Ask Jack."

"I will." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Untie me first!"

"Oh right sorry I almost forgot." He said hurrying over to me and untying my wrists.

"Almost? If I hadn't said anything you would have just left me here." I got up slowly.

"AHHH!" It felt like someone had just stabbed me in the back.

"What? What's wrong?" Will said looking at me worriedly.

"My back! That stupid bed is as hard as a rock!"

"Maybe someone will give you a back massage."

"What?"

"Or maybe not..." The very thought of one of those filthy men touching me sickened me. I left the room to go find Jack. I saw him leaning against the railing with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Hi Jack!" I said walking up to him.

"Hi." He said sadly, "Have you come to torture me some more?"

"No, why would I do that? Actually I was wondering if you knew how I ended up tied to my bed."

"Yeah, I put ye there. Ye get crazy when ye're drunk! You kept saying something about Jeffrey and someone taking his head. And-"

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH JEFFREY?" I ran to the railing and dove into the water. "I'M COMING JEFFREY!"

"God that woman is crazy! IT WAS A RAT!" He shouted down to me. I swam as fast as I could to the other ship. Only problem was that it was going much faster than I was. Suddenly I felt myself start sinking. It was my dress pulling me under. I started inhaling water. Gasping for air I swam as hard as I could to get my self above the water. I failed; I felt darkness taking over as I filled my lungs with water. Almost out of nowhere I felt someone grab me and pull me out of the water. By the time I reached the ship I blacked out.

"She's not breathing!" Jack shouted to his crew.

"What do we do?" A non-intelligent man asked.

Jack rolled his eyes and did the only thing he could think of. He put his mouth around mine holding my nose and filled my lungs with air. After a few minutes I started coughing up water. I opened my eyes and saw Jack leaning over me, never before had he looked so dreamy. His face was wet with water dripping off his nose. "WHAT WERE YE DOING?" He said almost shouting

"You said something was wrong with Jeffrey!"

"I was telling ye what ye did last night! I saw a rat by ye and I shot it's head off and ye thought it was Jeffrey! IT WAS A RAT!" I started to laugh. "And what do ye suppose is so funny?"

"I almost got myself killed because I thought something was wrong with Jeffrey and it was a rat!" I said laughing.

"I don't see how this is funny."

"That's because you need rum." His eyes lit up, "But if you drink any you will have to wear my dress." Once again he looked sad. "Sorry Jack, but a deals a deal." By then the crew had gone back to work and the only ones still there were Jack and Will. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We are going back to Port Royal. Will misses Elizabeth."

"Poor Will." I said giving him a pouty face. He rolled his eyes at me and I glared back.

"What?" He said sounding frightened.

"Nothing!" Will looked at me funny and walked away.

"I'm not sure if it's from the lack of rum or not, but ye are getting weirder every day."

"It's not your lack of rum, I'm starting to feel more comfortable on this ship, around you... This is how I act alone. I've never felt this comfortable around anyone before. Consider yourself lucky Mister Sparrow, for you have seen the true Ula."

"I feel honored. Now go back below deck, I feel a storm coming." I looked at the sky, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and I had never seen such a blue sky. I gave Jack a troubled look. "Trust me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I know these things." I headed back to my room and laid on my bed. I would have fallen asleep faster if the bed hadn't been so hard. Eventually I did fall asleep; my dreams were filled with Jack Sparrow. OH NO! This couldn't be happening. Was I; like so many before me, falling for Captain Jack Sparrow.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	11. Ula's Poor Head and a Broken Deal

Chapter 11: Ula's Poor Head and a Broken Deal

When I woke up I found myself lying on the floor. "Hello mister floor, wait... floor?" Suddenly the boat tilted sending me rolling towards the wall. I slammed into the wall, "Ouch!" I rubbed my elbow to try and ease the pain. The boat tilted the other way, which sent me rolling in the other direction. Before I hit the wall again I stopped myself. I stood up looking for something to grab, "The bed post!" I heard myself shout out. I reached for it but the boat tilted before I grabbed it. I felt myself floating through the air. I fell head first to the ground. I looked around and everything was blurry. I saw a figure moving closer to me, everything was swirling.

"Ula? Are you ok?" The figure asked me. "Ul-" Everything swirled around me. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and everything went black.

I opened my eyes; the world was still blurry. My head was pounding. I reached up and touched my head feeling a large bump. I pushed on it, "Owe..." I whined jumping a bit. I rubbed the bump and blinked a few times to try and clear my vision. I could see myself, but everything further than me was still blurry. I rubbed my eyes so that I could see. After a few minutes I could finally see. I looked around and found that I was no longer in my own room. The bed I was in was much softer. It must have been Jacks. I tried to get up but fell almost instantly back on the bed. My head was twirling. I heard the door open but didn't bother to look. It was Will.

"Ula are you ok? Jack said he saw you dive into the floor." Will said nervously.

"Is that what happened?"

"That's a pretty big bump on your head."

"Really I hadn't noticed!" I said sarcastically.

"You should lay down and rest..."

"No, I want to get up... I'm just having issues right now."

"Here let me help you." He took my arm and helped me stand. I steadied myself and took a step forward. My knee gave out underneath me and I nearly fell. I would have if Will wasn't there to catch me. "Are you sure? You should really lie down."

"No I'll be fine." I regained my balance and slowly started making my way across the room. As soon as I was sure I wasn't going to fall over I quickened my pace. I reached for the door but as I did it swung open and hit me in the head. Once again my world spun around me and I black out.

I opened my eyes, I could actually see. I moaned and rubbed my head. "Hello luv, welcome back." Jack said standing up immediately.

"YOU!" I shouted. I could see him start to laugh. "My poor head, it's probably twice it's size now.'

"It's not swollen, ye just got a bit of a gash."

"Well that makes me feel better."

"I just brought ye some clothes, they're Annamaria's but ye might be more comfortable in them." Jack handed me the clothes eyeing my dress. 'And then I can take that dress and throw it into the sea. Yes... that's it, ill take it when she's not looking. Then I can have me rum... I miss ye rum.' Jack thought smiling evilly at me.

"Thanks... I'm getting tired of this dress, it's always dragging me down." I got up staring at Jack confusedly, what was going on in his head. I slowly made my way back to my room. This time without falling or hitting my head. I changed into the clothes Jack had given me.

I looked down at what I was wearing. "All I need now is a hat and I'm all set." I said to myself. "Then I shall be, Captain Ula Turner!" I said dramatically. "And I can be the most fearsome pirate in all of the Spanish Maine." I shoved my dress under the loose floorboard and searched for a bottle of rum. There was one left, I took a sip and went to find Jack. I wondered around for a few minutes and ended up in the kitchen. I saw a dark figure in the room. I slowly approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around drawing his sword pressing it against my neck drawing blood. "Jack!" I screamed.

"ULA!" I looked at his hand and saw a half empty bottle of rum in his hand. A big grin stretched across my face as a look of panic rushed across his. He put his sword away leaving a small line of blood across my throat. "This isn't what it looks like." He said quickly as he hid the rum behind his back. "Might I add ye look very nice this evening."

I walked up to him and pressed myself against his body. "I knew ye'd warm up to me sooner or later." I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned in the kiss me. Being so close to him I almost forgot what I was going to do. Then remembering, I snatched the rum from behind his back and stepped away.

"It looks like we'll be switching clothes for the day. What has it been? Like two or three days?" I said with a grin.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, ye can't make me even if you try."

"I thought you were true to your word Jack."

"Ye aren't really going to make me wear ye dress in front of me crew are ye?"

"That was the deal, wasn't it?" I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to my room. I left him outside the door and grabbed my dress from underneath the floorboard. I opened the door and saw Jack's face turn pale. He went inside my room and changed.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	12. Why is the Rum Gone?

_A/N: I want to thank CaptnKat, Merry Sparrow, Wolf-Godess, kantgetdizgrl, Someformoflove (my mamma), and The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow for reviewing. It makes me feel special!_

Chapter 12: Why is the Rum Gone?

I stood outside the door and waited for the infamous Jack Sparrow to emerge wearing my lovely dress. After waiting for what seemed like forever, growing impatient, I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again and still no answer came from the room. I opened the door a crack and peeked in. I saw Jack standing over the dress; he began to talk to it. "Ye would like that wouldn't ye? Ye bloody dress." He said to it, "Ye would like me to put ye on and walk around me ship and have me crew laugh at me, wouldn't ye?" Jack was giving the dress an evil stare. "I would like so much to just watch ye burn. What's that? Ye don't want to be burned? Well I don't want to wear ye!" Jack was starting to sound really crazy. Then I noticed something in his hand, it was a candle. Jack started to laugh really loud. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR EVIL REIGN IS OVER YE BLOODY DRESS!" He dropped the candle and I burst through the door. Jack had a really evil grin on his face. As the dress ignited I stomped the flame out. Jack's evil grin was replaced with a frown.

"Ok Jack, if you put that dress on like we agreed, I'll get you some rum."

"I love rum... but I'm not sure I love it that much..."

"Really?" I said shocked.

"NO! I have no idea what I'm talking about, go get the rum!" I wasn't sure if I could trust Jack to actually put it on, but I decided to give him a chance... again. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of rum. As I made my way back to the room I saw something curled up in a ball in a dark corner. As I got closer I could make out Jacks hat.

"Jack is that you?" I said approaching the figure.

"Don't look at me!" He exclaimed. As I got closer he pushed himself further into the corner. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the corner.

"Come on Jack, you've brought this on yourself."

"You can't make me!" He said fighting to stay in the corner. "I'm the captain of the ship!"

"Yes, but _we_ had an agreement!" Finally after a few minutes of me pulling him away, losing my grip, him going back into the corner, and me retrieving him, he stood up and walked away from the corner. "Awww... you look pretty." I said sweetly.

"After this... horrible day... can I get rid of ye dress."

"Sure Jack, I don't like it anyways." Almost out of nowhere Will was standing next to me. I looked to my right and saw him, which made me jump a little. "Jeez Will, you can't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was sneaking." Soon his attention turned to Jack. A big smile grew across his face. "You look very nice Jack." He said trying to keep a strait face.

"Where's me rum luv?" I handed him a bottle of rum and he pretty much inhaled the whole thing. "I never want to be sober again."

"You do that Jack, you're not that much fun when your not drunk." He walked away from Will and me with his lovely dress flowing in the breeze. Not even five minutes later he came back running. I was telling Will how I had met Jack; I took a pause from the story to take a sip of my rum. I was in mid sip when my rum was snatched from me. As I recovered from the shock of have it ripped from my mouth I saw Jack running away wildly with my dress following behind him. I started off in a dead run. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU CRAZY PIRATE!" I shouted at him. I chased him around the entire deck with the whole crew watching Jack run in his pretty little dress. Finally he slowed to a stop. We were both breathing heavily. He held up his index finger to tell me to wait a minute.

"Hold on a minute luv." We stood there bent over with our hands on our knee's breathing heavily for a few moments. Then with no warning Jack ran away as fast as he could. I stood there watching him run for a minute. My dress didn't really 'fit' him. I'm a much smaller person. He still had his pirate boots on; I could see them when he ran. The dress itself was a pinkish flowery thing I was forced to wear. After I laughed at this I began to chase him. He was moving much slower than me so I caught up to him. I tackled him knocking him to the floor. He rolled over on his back and I jumped on him to keep him down. I grabbed at the rum laying across him and he turned over so that he was on top of me. We just kept rolling over each other on the floor, me grabbing at the rum and him trying to keep it away from me. Finally we hit a wall and stopped rolling. By this time we were laughing so hard we couldn't breath. I was stuck with him sitting on my stomach. Everything went quiet. I looked around and the crew had gone back to their duties. So the only people who were left were me, and Jack. As our laughter died down I noticed a pair of eyes, it felt like they were drilling holes through my head. I looked up and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring intently and me. Jack slowly started to lean closer to me. I felt paralyzed. Soon I could feel Jack kissing me, and to my amazement, I was kissing him back. It was like drinking a bottle of rum. I couldn't stop drinking until I had every last drop. Jack moved to my neck slowly moving closer to my mouth as I thought about everything bad that could happen if I let this go further. When he reached my mouth I closed my eyes and turned my head away. _Sorry Jack, this hurts me too. _I thought to myself.

"Sorry." Jack whispered.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. He lifted the rum to his lips and drank it... all of it.

"NOOOOO! THAT'S THE LAST BOTTLE!" I screamed just to break the silence and bring things back to normal. His eyes got wide.

"What was that luv?" He asked me acting like he didn't hear what I said. It seemed that, that being our last bottle wasn't the first thing on his mind as it wasn't mine.

"I said, THAT WAS THE _LAST _BOTTLE."

"Oh ok." The when his brain actually registered what I said his eyes got wide again. "Did you say that was our _last_ bottle?"

"YES!" I screamed at him. "And could you please get off me."

He got off me and grabbed my hand to help me up. "Well I think I needed this bottle more than you right now!"

"What makes you think that?" He gave me this look that sent a chill down my spine. It looked as if I had hurt Jacks feelings… maybe that kiss was a little more to him than just lust. I pushed this thought far back into my head to dig out later. I did not want to deal with this at the moment. And it seemed that Jack thought the same.

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs when will we be reaching Port Royal?"

"In a few days." Gibbs replied.

"What? Is there anywhere we can restock the rum?"

"Sorry Jack... there's nothing between here and Port Royal." I soon joined Jack's panic.

"The rum is gone?" I asked scared of what the answer would be.

"Yes luv, the rum is gone..." Jack replied sadly.

"Why is the rum gone?" I asked.

"Cause the world is cruel."

"Wait I remember, _YOU_ drank it all!"

"Ye didn't tell me that it was the last bottle!" Jack argued.

"Ok, just calm down, we just need to calm down... We can do this Jack, we'll get through this together." We parted in search of rum. I went into my room and lifted the floorboard, there was no rum, I looked in the dresser, still no rum. I went to the kitchen where I saw Jack looking frantically for some more rum. "Jack?" He turned around and looked at me.

"I can't find any rum!" Jack said panicky.

"I know; I can't either." I found a corner in the room and sat in it. I hugged my knees and rocked my self back and forth. Soon after Jack joined me sitting next to me the same way I was sitting. We huddled together comforting each other. "So, how many bottles did you drink today?" I asked Jack.

"Eight, what about you?"

"Half a sip." Soon we had dark rings under our eyes, and I could have sworn Jacks teeth got all pointy. We heard footsteps and huddled together in our 'dark' corner. Will walked in the room.

"Are guys ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"My precious, they took my _precious_." I said with a creepy tone in my voice. Hisss Will gave me a funny look and slowly backed up out of the room.

"I'm going to pretend that never happened." I heard Will say from outside the room. So there Jack and I remained, him in a dress, and me in my pirate clothes, huddling together under these harsh conditions we were forced to endure.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	13. What's that Under the Floorboard?

Chapter 13: What's that Under the Floorboard?

Eventually the two of us fell asleep huddled together in that corner. I'm guessing that it got cold sometime in the night because I awoke to find myself laying on top of Jack with my arms around him tucked inside is jacket. I was extremely comfortable and I had my head rested on his muscular chest. Thoughts of what happened filled my head. What if I did let that kiss go further? Would he have his way with me and leave me in some port, or would it have been something more. I told myself, the day I had found myself on this ship that I would stay away from Jack Sparrow. He was hugging me, I sure did stay away. We kissed, I certainly did keep away. What was I going to do? Carry on like nothing happened? I looked up towards Jack, he looks so happy when he sleeps, I wonder what he is dreaming of. I wish I could just stay in this moment forever… While I laid there my mind wandered. As I was looking around the room I noticed a floorboard under one of the cupboards. It was sticking up just enough for me to see a cork stuck in a bottle. My eyes got wide as a realized what it was. "Rum!" I whispered to myself excitedly. I tried to get to it but Jack was holding me tight. I started to squirm and pull but he wouldn't let go. I was clawing at the ground trying to pull myself to it. "Jack! JACK! WAKE UP!" I started screaming.

"Five more minutes mom." He said dreamily.

"I'm not your mom!"

"What? What did you do with her."

"Nothing, she was never here!"

"Mom! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I soon gave up, I stared at the rum hoping that if I stare at it long enough I could make it come to me. Then I thought of something. I licked my finger and stuck it in his ear. He jumped a foot throwing me off him.

"What the 'ell was that for!" He screamed trying to get my spit out of his ear. I crawled for the rum so fast I almost hit my head on the cupboard. I reached under and lifted up the floorboard and grabbed the rum. Jack finally notice what I was doing and dived at me. I moved the rum away and looked for another bottle, there was none. Realizing that I needed to run if I wanted to keep the rum I got up and ran to the door. Jack grabbed my leg and sent me falling to the ground. I spun around and kicked him away. I opened the bottle and chugged half of it. "NOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed. I crawled for the door and Jack jumped on me. I wiggled away and finally reached the door. I was about to stand up and open it but it swung open before I could move hitting me right between the eyes.

"Ula I'm so sorry!" It was Will.

"Ahhhh! Move!" I screamed clutching my head.

"Get out of my way whelp, she's got me rum!" Jack screamed crawling after me. By the time Jack reached me there was only a sip left. "Come on luv, give Jack that last sip of rum." I stared at Jack, and then the rum, then at Jack, and back at the rum. Jack had this little pouty face on, his chocolate eyes were hypnotizing. I could feel myself extending my hand towards him. Trying to fight this I started bringing it back to me, then towards Jack. He looked like a puppy with someone teasing him with a piece of meat. I was about to hand it to Jack but quickly changed my mind and drank it. "NOOOO! That's it luv, I really hate to do this to you... but I'm locking you up in the brig!"

"The what?" I said sounding a little slurred. Some days are better than others when it comes to me holding my liquor.

"This is what happens when you take away Captain Jack Sparrow's rum!" He brought me down some stairs and around a couple of corners and we arrived in a moldy smelling leaky dungeon room.

"OH THE BRIG!" I said drunkly. He threw me inside and I plopped into the water making a splash. "Hey... I didn't lock you up when you stole my bottle of rum."

"Yes, but your not the captain."

"Good point..." I looked at the water and I scooped it up in my hands. I studied it for a second and threw it at the very pleased looking Jack. I stood up and began kicking water madly.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He hid his face from the splashes and when I was finished he gave me a dirty look, he was soaked.

"Alright luv, I'm going to leave you down here for a couple days so you can think about what you've done."

"What's thinking?" I asked dumbly. Jack just looked at me for a minute. He gave me that spine chilling look again. It would have had more of an effect on my if I wasn't drunk. I looked around my cell and found a small metal cup floating in the water. I picked it up and started dragging it across the bars. clink, clink, clink, clink, clink

"Don't do that." Jack ordered.

"Do what? This?" I said dragging the cup across the bars.

"Yes that."

"Yest, do it." I said continuing making the noise.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked away saying, "I'm not letting you out of there until we reach port royal and get rum."

"Yummm... rum..." I said looking dazed.

"I need to get rid of ye somewhere before ye make me loose my mind completely." I heard him say and he turned a corner.

I sat in my cell singing, "You are an idiot, ha! ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa! You are an idiot! Ha! Ha ha ha haaaa!" Soon sleep over came me and I dreamed a lovely dream about Jeffrey my lovely dog from Port Hobo.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	14. Crazy Without Rum

_A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a very very very very very very very very very very very very... long time. I haven't had any time at all... so now I do... so yeah, hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way, Jeffrey is a dog that I picked up in one of the early chapters... remember... Jeffrey, how could you forget Jeffrey. HOW COULD YOU BE SO HURTFULL!_

Chapter 14: Crazy Without Rum

"JEFFREY!" I screamed. I looked around and started to remember where I was. I was in a human cage. The man who invented this is going to pay. There was an inch or so of water on the floor and a bench which I was just waking up on. The last morning was much more pleasant than this one. My back was stiff and made a popping sound when I stood up. I looked around the cell trying to figure out how I would be escaping. I examined the door which 'appeared' to be closed _and_ locked. I placed my index finger on the door and pushed. It opened and I walked out happily skipping back to the deck.

"How the 'ell did ye get out!" Jack shouted towards me.

"With magic!" I answered staring up at the sky with a goofy smile on my face. Jack gave me a really weird look. "Alright, it wasn't locked, are you happy, you ruined my fun."

"I might just consider not sending ye back to the brig if ye promise me somethin."

"And what might that be."

"If you promise to be good. Savvy?"

"Alright, ill be good...ish" Muahahahahahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I smiled at Jack, one of those stupid, there is absolutely _nothing_ going on inside smiles. "So how long till we reach rum... I mean... land."

"RUM! WHERE GIMME!" Jack screamed crazily as he dived at me and knocked me down. "IT'S MY RUM! MY RUM!... where's the rum?" He said sounding disappointed.

"The rum is gone." I said as he repositioned himself to be sitting on my stomach.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"Because you drank it." I said groaning as he squished me.

"Why did I drink it?"

"Because you are an alcoholic."

"Why?"

"Like I know, get off of me. You're squishing me!"

"Am not!"

"YES YOU ARE!" I shoved him off and quickly stood up before he did anything. Jack slowly got up and gave me this crazy smile. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He just stared there, giving me that stupid (sexy) grin. "Stop it!" I slowly started to back away before he did whatever it was he was thinking. I turned around and started running away. But soon I was tackled, knocked over, and then thrown over a shoulder. "Jack let me go!"

"Sorry luv, I have a _special_ surprise for you."

"I don't want a surprise! Just let me go!" I screamed. We began to rise from the deck. "Uh... Jack..."

"Have ye ever been up in the crows nest?"

"The wha..." My eyes got really big. One thing no one new about me, was my tremendous fear of heights. "Jack no, NO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"What's the matter luv?" Before I knew it we reached the top. Jack set me down and I clung to him squeezing my eyes shut. "Come on luv, enjoy the view." I slowly opened one of my eyes and looked out at the sea. The sun was just rising and the clouds were all pink and orange colored. I took a step or two away from Jack and just stared off into the horizon.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I looked at Jack for a moment; he had that intent look I had seen on him just before we kissed. I stared back at the sunrise. Suddenly the ship jerked and I felt myself start falling. Jack pleased face now suddenly looked terrified. Out of fear I past out.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacks face. I was carefully tucked into a soft bed, which felt magical on my sore back. "Am I in heaven?" I said smiling slightly. "Oh no! YOU'RE HERE! THIS MUST BE THE OTHER PLACE!" Jack just gave me a confused look. "What happened?"

"I took ye up into the crows nest... and ye fell off."

"And I'm not dead?"

"N-... yes, ye are, that is why I'm talkin to ye right now at this very moment."

"Oh no! I AM DEAD! THIS IS HELL, ISNT IT?"

"Just lay down for a while, we will be in Port Royal tonight. Will said he would go into town and find some rum... I miss rum."

"I remember the way it smelled... why do we drink that stuff again... I am not picking up good smells from my memory..."

"It's because we're alcoholics."

"Oh yeah, well I'm just going to go back to-"I said as I passed out.

"Yep... I think I am too." Jack responded even though I was already asleep. He laid down next to me and watched me sleep until he soon felt sleep conquer him.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	15. A Naked Pirate

Chapter 15: A Naked Pirate

I woke up the next morning to a slam of a door. I jerked a little and who ever just walked in noticed.

"Sorry to startle ye luv."

"Oh, hello Jack." I said in a low whisper. "How did I get here?" I asked, all I could remember was falling.

"I uh... took ye up to the uh... crows nest, and ye fell and I guess ye passed out when ye were falling, so I just brought ye here." He said with an innocent smile.

"What? If I fell, why am I not hurt?"

"That's because I caught ye." He said backing away a bit. "If I knew how terrified of heights ye were, I would have never carried ye up there... well, no sorry, I would have. Uh... luv?"

"Yes Jack."

"I was wondering if ye knew why the crew has been laughing when they talked to me."

I looked Jack up and down and a smile grew across my face.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!"

"Jack, look at what you're wearing." He looked down and his eyes got really big.

"Ye mean I have been wearing this since we ran out of rum!"

"Yesss!" I said as I began to laugh uncontrollably. He ripped the dress off and my laughter stopped.

"What? What's the matter with ye?" He was completely naked. He was covered in scars, some on his upper arm and his chest. He was very muscular; I think my mouth was hanging open.

"I, I thought you left some clothes on..."

"Ye are wearing me clothes." He said as he covered himself with the dress. "Now, please

give me back me clothes."

"I don't want to, I mean! Just a sec." I found my other clothes thrown in a corner and changed behind a door. When I was done I stepped out from behind the door and there was Jack. "What are you doing?"

"Uh... nothing just give me, me clothes." I gave him a funny look as I handed him his clothes.

"Honest! I wasn't doing anything! Ye can trust Jack." I turned around while he quickly changed. When I heard the door shut I turned around, and he was gone.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	16. Happy Living with Pirates

Chapter 16: Happy Living with Pirates

_Jack has been acting so strange lately. What is going on in his head? I mean really, what is it, the lack of rum? Or is he just on the verge of being completely insane?_

When I broke from my thought's I was standing directly behind Jack while he was steering his ship. I have no clue how I got there, startled, I jumped back while my pant leg made friends with a nail popping out of the deck sending me toppling to the ground. Jack, hearing a noise behind him, turned around to investigate.

"Are ye alright luv?" He said looking down at me, "I didn't even know ye were there."

"I didn't either." I said as I unhooked my pant leg. Jack gave me a funny look that told me he was confused. "When do we reach land?" I inquired.

"Why don't you see for yerself?" I gave Jack a blank stare. "Climb up to the crows nest!"

"Oh no! I am _not _going back up there!" I said as I stood up and dusted off my pants.

"Alright luv, not this time, but someday, I _will_ get ye up there!"

"Oh no you wont!"

"Yes, I will. And to answer yer question, we'll be at Port Royal in an hour or so." There was an awkward silence between us for a minute or two. Again he gave me that longing stare.

"What?" I asked as though he had accused me of something.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Looking at ye like what?"

_Wow, this is a pointless conversation._ "What's the first thing you're going to do when we get to land?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Hide from Norrington and his powder wigged goons."

"Who's Norrington?" I wondered.

"Long story luv, maybe I'll tell ye about it sometime, just not now."

"You promise?" I asked wanting to hear the story.

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright. I'm going to hold you to that promise." I said as I wandered to the bow of the ship with a smile on my face. I don't know what it was, but I was starting to feel all funny inside when I talked to Jack.

I looked towards the horizon and saw land start to become visible. My attention then turned to a couple of gray blobs in the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw a couple of dolphins leaping out of the water in front of the ship. I rested against the ships railing and just watched the dolphins.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I was startled and I leaped forward almost falling into the ocean.

"Jeese! You scared me out of my skin!" I said as I gathered myself.

Jack just stood there and smiled, his gold teeth sparkling in the sunlight. I leaned back against the railing, my back to the sea. Jack walked closer to the railing so that he may take a look at the dolphins.

"I never thought anything like this would happen to me." I thought out loud.

"Anything like what?" Jack asked turning his attention towards me.

"This!" I exclaimed. "I was a maid on the verge of depression, a maid! Not where I wanted to be in my life. And now, I'm here. On a pirate ship, _Captain Jack Sparrow's _pirate ship, wearing pirate clothes! I don't think I've ever been so happy before." I said with a smile.

"I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing." Jack commented. "I don't think anyone who isn't a pirate has been happy about being with pirates. And ye never told me ye were a maid!"

"You never asked."

"What else is there about you I don't know? And when did you find time to go on a killing spree at Port Hobo while ye were a maid."

"That's a good question, I don't even remember doing that! Except for that dream I had. Wouldn't it be funny, if they mixed me up with someone else!"

"I don't see the humor."

"Yeah, me either." This made Jack smile, apparently he finds my nonsense funny.

A/N: Ok, I was going to continue… but I cant remember what I was going to do… oh well, hope you enjoyed, sorry these chapters are short, oh and if you want to, email me and give my poor brain dead… brain…. Some ideas, but ha, I do know how I'm going to "end" it muahahahahahaha… I like it, its there in my head… but I cant get to it! Ahhhhh!

_Please Review! -_


	17. An Unpleasant Encounter

Chapter 17: An Unpleasant Encounter

"This… this is land. IT DOES EXIST." I shouted as I hugged the earth.

"Aye, so it does." Jack 'agreed', looking at me like I was a lunatic.

"I love you dirt." Jack grabbed my arm and lifted me from the ground. "No! Come back dirt! I LOVE YOU!"

"Come on luv, we need to get supplies and then get out of here before the Commodore realizes we are in Port Royal."

Will approached Jack and me saying, "Well I'll be off now, it was nice meeting you Ula, we'll have to keep in touch."

"Will do." I responded. I gave Will a hug goodbye. He walked away and disappeared behind a corner. I stared at the dirt again, _I adore you dirt! _

"Ye drank the sea water didn't you?" Jack questioned.

I pried my eyes from the dirt. "Who, me?" I asked confused.

"Yes, ye."

"No! Why?"

"Just the way ye've been acting. Ye said, "_I love you dirt." _DIRT!"

"Oh right." I whispered. "Well, I guess I'll be getting the rum then."

"Rum? OH THE RUM! Just get enough to last us a couple months, savvy?"

_A couple months, I thought he would want enough to last a lifetime even though we would drink it in a week! _"Alright Jack, I'll be back in a bit."

I walked up to a lady looking into a shop window. "Excuse me miss, do you happen to know where I could get some good rum in these parts."

She looked me up and down and frowned, obviously not approving of my attire, "Yes, I believe the place you so desire is that way, three blocks down, and turn right. If I remember correctly it should be there."

"Thank you so much!" I turned around and began walking down the street. I was about two and a half blocks down when someone grabbed my right shoulder and spun me around. I felt cold steel against my throat. "Can I help you with something?" I snapped at the man. He looked me up and down.

"What kind of pillage and plunder brings you here, pirate?" The man asked as he pressed the blade further into my neck. Then owner of the blade had on a white powdered wig and a blue satin tri cornered hat. His nose was a bit pointy, but looked normal against his set in brown eyes. He had on a blue overcoat that hung to his knees. I assumed he was some sort of captain, or something along those lines.

"Pirate? You think I'm a pirate?" I snickered.

"Give me your hand." He demanded. "And I should need to know your name."

"My hand? Why do you need my hand, and my name is not any of your concern."

He pressed the blade harder against my skin drawing a thin line of blood.

"Do not play games with me, Miss. You will not win." The man warned.

I let out a sigh, "My name is Ula Turner, have I done something wrong?" I asked.

"Now, may I see your hand?" He asked, more as a demand than a question. I let out another sigh and held out my hands. He grabbed my hands and pulled up my sleeves. "You should consider another wardrobe, if you continue to dress this way you could be mistaken for a pirate, and be hung."

"Thank you sir." I said putting on the sweetest smile I could. He turned around and walked away. _Brainless bastard. _

I finally found the place. The lady's directions were a bit off. It was way at the end of the street in an alley. The place looked pretty run down. I went inside and when I opened the door, about 10 years of dust came off going up my nostrils. I let out a huge sneeze waking the man that was passed out behind the counter.

"Oh, hello." The man greeted me, "How may I help you?"

"Hello, I would like a two month supply of rum please."

"Alright, I'll be back in just a second." The man got up and went into the back.

As I looked around the shop, I noticed a large amount of spider webs, everywhere. I shivered I hated spiders. I then noticed a weird feeling on my arm; it felt like someone was tickling it. My eyes grew wide; I slowly looked down to find the source of the feeling. There were two _big BLACK_ **HAIRY **spiders making their way up my arm. I screamed and knocked them off. Shivering and rubbing the spot the nasty little creatures were crawling. The man came out running with five bottles of rum. He set them on the counter, "Are you alright?"

"NO! Those spiders just tried to kill me!" I screamed at him. The man let out a chuckle.

"That'll be four shillings." I handed him the money grabbed the rum and got out of there as fast as I could. But not before introducing the bottom of my boot to one of the hideous spiders.

Every thing was loaded onto the ship; the crew was just waiting for me. "Sorry it took me so long." I apologized.

"What happened to your neck luv?" Jack asked sounding concerned. Jack reached towards me and ran his finger down the cut. I hissed at the pain and handed Jack the rum. I felt the cut myself it wasn't very deep. But even paper cuts can sting.

"I was mistaken for a pirate." I answered. Jack handed the rum to Mr. Gibbs.

"I have a surprise for you." Jack told me. He whistled which was followed by a bark. My eyes grew wide as I smiled. Seconds later a black creature had emerged from the ship.

"Jeffrey!" I screamed with excitement. The giant dog leaped at me knocking me down. "I missed you so much Jeffrey!" Jeffrey started licking my face. I screamed a joyful scream at the feeling of the giant wet slobbery tongue covering my face. "Jack… help!" I managed to say in between licks. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I was breathing heavy and there was dog saliva all over my face. Jack looked at me and began to laugh. I gave him an evil grin and he stopped.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack said backing away. I walked up close to Jack grabbed his shirt and wiped my face on it. He shoved me back and laughed. "Great now I got that mongrel's spew on my shirt."

"Let's get out of here Jack." I said still smiling.

"Alright luv." As we walked to the Pearl, I noticed a warm feeling on my shoulder. I looked over and Jack had his arm draped across my shoulders. I felt safe, like no harm could ever come my way with Jack here by my side.

It's funny how wrong you can be sometimes.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	18. Confessions

Chapter 18: Confessions

I paced across the floor in my room on the Pearl. _Had I finally discovered the feeling I've been having in the pit of my stomach?_ I found a dirty mirror sitting on the wall and I stared at my reflection. _Am I, Ula Turner, in love, with Captain Jack Sparrow? Had I finally gone completely mad?_ I looked closer at the figure staring back at me. I hadn't bathed in quite some time; my long brown hair was wild and knotted from the sea air. But my eyes, they were brighter than I've ever seen! Even in this dirty mirror, I looked and felt more alive then ever. _Yes, I am. I'm in love. Why haven't I noticed this earlier, am I really that blind to my own feelings? If I missed something **I've** been feeling, what have I missed in Jack?_ I turned away from the mirror and sat on my bed. _I have to tell him._ I looked up towards the sky. _God, give me strength._ I stood up shaking and I left my room. I didn't know where I was going; I just let my feet lead me. In what felt like an eternity I finally stopped walking, I stood in front of the door to Jack Sparrow's room. I knew he was in there, after steering his ship all night he was resting. Gibbs had taken control of the ship for now. Before I even knew what I was doing I had knocked on the door.

"It's open." I heard Jack say from inside the room. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside, my heart was racing. "Oh hello luv!"

"Hi Jack…" I whispered.

"Is something wrong?" He asked sound very concerned. I almost backed out but something inside me kept me going.

"I need to talk to you about something, it's rather important."

"Oh, alright luv, have a seat." He gestured towards an empty space next to him on his bed. "You're not wanting to leave are you? Cause it just wouldn't be the same being on this ship with out you."

I smiled, "No Jack I don't want to leave." He let out a sigh. I breathed in deeply and looked into Jacks eyes. I had no idea how I was going to start. "I don't know how to say this, for a while now, I've had this feeling. And I haven't truly noticed until a few moments ago." I paused and looked at Jack, It looked as though he was holding his breath. I continued, "I… I" My heart was racing as my mind went over the next word my mouth was waiting to say. "I love you Jack." I stared into Jack's eyes. I always believed that eyes are the gateway to your soul. Through a persons eyes, if you look hard enough you can see their emotions. Looking into Jack's eyes I could see his happiness.

"Ula."

"Yes Jack?"

"I love you too." I smiled at this as I wrapped my arms around his body. We sat there for a moment unmoved, just holding each other. "I wonder how long our hearts have been waiting to say that." I looked back into Jacks eyes. "I didn't even know I could love until you came along. Remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget?"

"You told me what your name meant; Jewel of the Sea. I have found the greatest treasure of the sea." Jack brought his face closer to mine our noses touching. I tilted my head and pressed my lips against Jack's and kissed him.

_A/N: Please Review! -_


	19. Irreplaceable

A/N: This chapter isn't so funny… sorry about this… ha and guess what. I decided, this is the 'last' chapter. I say 'last' because there will be a sequel when you are done reading this you might think, "you bitch!" or "how are you going to make a sequel with this?" But please don't kill me, there is a reason for this… and you will see it just as soon as I write the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you like this chapter! I tried so hard to put humor in this!

Chapter 19: Irreplaceable

I woke up the next morning lying in bed staring at the same wall I have woken up to every day that I've been on this ship. I felt that something important happened yesterday, something that had to do with love. _It must have been a dream! If it really did happen then why am I in this rock hard bed staring at this stupid wall?_

I turned onto my back and noticed that, the bed I was in was not hard and painful, but soft and comforting. I sat up quickly and looked around, I was not in my own room. I felt someone move and cling to my waist. Startled I leaped to the side only to ram into the wall. _It wasn't a dream. _My arm stung where I hit it. _I should make it a rule that after I wake up, I should lay there until I am conscious enough __**not**__ to do anything stupid!_

An hour went by in what seemed like nothing when Jack had finally woken up. I felt his eyes on me.

"It feels to good to be real." I said dreamily.

"Aye, but it is." Jack happily replied. As he got up he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled up at him and looked into his eyes. He had worry in them. I watched as he put on his jacket and opened the door. He stood there for a moment just looking out at his ship. He shut the door and looked at me, "Stay here no matter what." These words sent chills down my spine. Once again he opened the door only this time he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

I heard shouting and swords clashing that seemed to go on forever, and then… it just stopped. I heard two men talking, one sounded like Jack… the other I could not recognize, but yet, it sounded so familiar. I walked to the door and pressed my ear up against it.

"Sorry cap'n, they snuck up right behind us, no one even saw em comin." I heard Gibbs say.

"It's alright Gibbs." Jack replied, he sounded so sad.

_What is happening out there?_ My eyes wandered to the keyhole, _It's a long shot but I guess I can try_. I peered through the small hole. I could see Jack perfectly. _I can't believe this actually works!_ He was on his knees and a man I couldn't see was standing in front of him with the end of his sword looking Jack in the face. _Oh no. _I heard the man laugh.

"Did you ever think this is how you would die? On your knees at the end of my sword?"

"No actually, this isn't what I pictured at all." With this comment the man kicked Jack in the face sending him toppling onto his side.

"Get up!" The man shouted.

"You just kicked me in the bloody face and now you want me to get up? If your going to kill me mate, just do it!" _What is Jack thinking?!?_

"Now where's the fun in that?" The man simply asked.

"I see your point, but your doin' it all wrong!"

"Now I hardly think this is the time for such a comment. You _are _at the end of _my _sword! Are you not?"

"You're a bloody amateur!" The man sighed, obviously frustrated that Jack was not responding to his threats the way he wanted. He picked his sword up and in mid swing I screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" I immediately realized my mistake and covered my mouth.

The man stopped and gave a nod towards the room I was in. I backed away just when a man swung it open. I was terrified. The man that came in was very big, but he was no pirate. He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. Jack looked down and cursed as he saw me dragged from the room. I looked around and saw that Jack's crew had all been disarmed and shackled. The invaders on Jack's ships were all in blue uniforms.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Turner." Hearing the man who had a sword to Jack's throat use my name startled me. I took a long hard look at him; he had on a white powdered wig. He had striking blue eyes, and his cheekbones were well defined. He was in good shape and had a slim, yet muscular body. He looked so familiar yet I still did not recognize him. _How does he know my name? _"Don't you remember me? You _stole_ my wife's ruby necklace." He smirked.

Hatred ran through me, I wanted to kill him right where he stood.

"So I see you do."

_I do all right._ "Mr. Vonsettie I believe that _you _are the one who stole _my_ necklace." He laughed, which only made me want to hurt him more.

"So I see _Captain _Jack Sparrow hires just about any insolent fool that wants a job!" He stated as if there was no one that would challenge him.

"She's not a pirate." Jack told Vonsettie.

"What was that?" Vonsettie questioned.

"I didn't stutter." Jack responded coolly.

"Well if she's not a pirate then why is she dressed like a pirate on a pirate ship?" Vonsettie said with a cocky smile on his face like he knew everything.

"She was stranded on an island, we found her, brought her aboard _against_ her will, and gave her clothes that were more comfortable than what she was wearing." Vonsettie's smile vanished. "You cannot harm her mate," Jack said with a smile, "she's done nothing wrong here."

"I suppose your right Mr. Sparrow."

"_Captain _Sparrow." Jack corrected.

Finally annoyed at Jack's arrogance Vonsettie decided to finish this. He brought his sword back, Jack looked at me with a look in his eyes that told me he loved me. The moment seemed to go by in slow motion. I felt myself break away from the man that had grabbed my arm and run towards Vonsettie. I practically flew towards him. Finally the world went back to normal and I was on Vonsettie punching him. I screamed at him, "You bastard!!"

Vonsettie finally realizing what happened, recovered and shoved me back. I gave him a bloody nose. His tongue moved around the inside of his mouth and he then spit out a tooth. A group of men came up behind me and grabbed me.

"There will be hell to pay for that." He snapped at me. And once again, he brought back his sword. The world moved in slow motion, I struggled but could not break free. Vonsettie brought his sword forward, and before I knew it, the tip of his sword was between Jacks back, and his jacket. I stopped struggling and watched in horror as Vonsettie removed his sword from Jack's body. Jack fell forward from his knees onto his hands. The guards let go of me and I ran to him. He looked up at me. I tried to speak, but no words came out.

"It's alright." I heard Jack whisper. "Everyone dies sooner or later." He chuckled.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?"

"When will there be another?" Jack smiled at me and then took one last breath and collapsed onto the deck of his ship. Tears were streaming from my eyes. I just wanted to die, but not before Vonsettie. I wanted to turn him into a rotting corpse!

"Feed him to the sharks." Vonsettie said coldly. I stared at him with such hatred. When he looked at me he looked a bit shocked. "And lock her in the brig, I don't want to risk loosing anymore teeth."

I was frozen I tried to move but I couldn't, I watched in repulsion as Vonsettie's men picked up Jack's body and threw it overboard like a piece of trash. I felt tugging on my arm, but I remained unmoved. The man started dragging me across the deck. I stared up at Gibbs, he was planning something. I could see it on his face.

I was down in the brig when the crew was being brought down. A guard crammed them all in one cage and as he went to lock them in, as if they were one mind, the crew shoved the door into the guard's head knocking him unconscious. Gibbs grabbed the keys and unlocked my cell. But I just sat there, still shocked with what just happened. Gibbs frowned and ran up to the deck with the rest of the crew to try to, once again, fend off these invaders.

I heard canons and pistols being fired, and swords and knifes clashing. And after what seemed like hours, I heard shouting. A man ran into the brig, "Ula, we have won!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"And what was it that aided you in this victory that you didn't have the first time? Your Captains death?" I practically screamed these harsh words at him. He looked shocked. But he knew I was right. He slowly returned to the deck and rejoined the rejoicing crew.

I had nowhere to go now and I couldn't just stay on the pearl for the rest of my life. So the crew dropped me off in the only place that seemed fit. Port Royal where I would stay with my brother Will.

"And this will be your room." Elizabeth said finishing off the tour. Since the last time I saw Will, he and Elizabeth moved into a beautiful new home of their own. I could undeniably see that being the governor's daughter had its benefits. The only thing I came there with was Jack's hat, which I took as a reminder of him, and of course, Jeffrey. Although I was completely depressed with his death, I did not want to forget him. "After you get settled in we'll go into town and buy you some clothes." Elizabeth said as she left me alone. They were being so kind to me, they could see that I loved Jack. And they were horrified when they heard of Jack's death as well.

I looked around the room; it was so elegant. I couldn't believe it was where I would be living for however long seemed fit. There was a large balcony that had a lovely view of the bay. On the opposite wall was a large canopy bed carefully made with a deep blue silk comforter. Against another wall was an oak desk with elegant carvings down the legs. In the opposite corner from the door was a screen where I would be changing. I clung to Jack's hat and sat on the canopy bed. I had been through so much and hardly any of it had registered. I took in a deep breath, Jack's killer, Vonsettie, had escaped with the few men that survived. I wanted my revenge. Vonsettie had stolen from me again, but this time something priceless, something irreplaceable.

A/N: Yeah so there it is… please don't kill me or flame me, remember this isn't the end… and you will see in the sequel, now please review and I might just be motivated to write that chapter sooner.


End file.
